Felicidades Princesa de Nieve
by Black Angel N
Summary: Si NO has terminado el anime NO lo leas. Esta historia sera un two-shot para el cumpleaños de Rukia y Byakuya que cumplen ella el 14 y el 31 de enero, la primera parte esta dedicada a Rukia y la segunda a Byakua ambas historias situadas en el año que Ichigo perdió sus poderes y haciendo una leve referencia al momento en que Byakuya habla con Rukia durante la batalla contra Äs Nödt.
1. Felicidades Princesa Del Clan Kuchiki

**Black Angel N:** Como ya dije esta primera parte de un two-shot es para celebrar él cumpleaños de Rukia Kuchiki que nació el 14 de enero, pero no los entretengo continúen leyendo, esperó les guste.

* * *

Levantarse, meditar, asearse, rezar, desayunar, irse, trabajar, volver, esperarlo, cenar, y dormir.

Esa era su rutina, todos los días, una y otra vez, muy pocas cosas variaban en su rutina desde que Ichigo perdió sus poderes, era tan simple y tranquila que la hacía pensar que todo era un sueño, del cual no iba a despertar.

Aun con su repentino ascenso a teniente de la décimo tercera división, todo parecía muy normal, a pesar de que las peleas de Kiyone y Sentarō ahora no solo eran para tener la atención o aceptación del capitán Ukitake sino también de ella.

Incluso aunque ahora su rango le permitía tener más roces con los capitanes y tenientes de otras divisiones, además de las responsabilidades extras del cargo y los extras de tener un capitán enfermo como él capitán Ukitake como hacer todo el papeleo de la división ella sola.

Pero su rutina seguía siendo monótona, simple, fácil y...aburrida? Si, esa sería la definición más acertada.

Ni siquiera las ocurrencias de Renji, las peleas de Sentarō y Kiyone, las consecuencias por las salidas a beber que organizaba Ranguki con Shūhei y Kira, las travesuras de la teniente de la once, las reuniones de las A.M.S. o las riñas que se producen en las reuniones de tenientes entre Yachiru y Omaeda por saber quien se comino lo de quien, Nanao y Rangiku por la forma de ser de Nanao y la actitud de Rangiku, Mashiro picando a Shūhei por ser ambos tenientes de la misma división y muchas cosas más que pasaban, para ella todas esas cosas pasaban desapercibidas.

Para ella nada tenía sentido.

Él shinigami sustituto no tenía poderes y no lo había visto en meses, muchas cosas habían cambiado, pero a la vez no era así, todo seguía igual.

En su casa, en su oficina, en las reuniones, en su vida y... con él.

Todo igual, frío y solitario como cuándo acaba de entrar en él clan Kuchiki y todos los miembros de este le hicieron saber que no era del todo bienvenida.

Aun cuando todo en su vida había cambiado en gran medida, no lo sentía así, ya fuera en su trabajo o en casa esa fría mirada y esas lejanas y hasta algo ásperas palabras que le dirigía no habían mermado aun que no negaba que eran menos frías que antes, ya que ahora la veía a los ojos.

Era un sentimiento de tristeza que le hacía sentir fuera de lugar, deprimida y sobretodo...sola.

Un día al salir de la mansión, coincidió con él, como solía hacer lo saludo con respeto y trato disimuladamente de pasar de él para ir a su división. Pero como si él le hubiese leído la mente se lo impidió rotundamente con unas simples palabras _"te acompañaré a tu división hoy"_ fueron su palabras luego de corresponder él saludo de ella y volver a emprender su camino con ella siguiéndolo.

Al llegar a la división fueron objeto de las miradas curiosas de todos los miembros de la escuadra 13, _"Quién lo diría, la división 13 es una de las más privilegiadas junto a la 6, nuestra teniente es la princesa del clan Kuchiki y él líder del clan la acompaña el día de hoy"_ escuchó decir a uno de los miembros de su división, ese comentario la hizo sentir orgullosa pero a la vez indigna de tal afirmación en su nombre. Y más aun la inquietaba saber que pasaría por la mente de él en ese instante.

Luego de ese día decidió esperar él tiempo suficiente luego de desayunar para no toparse con él y así evitar otra escena como la de ese día.

Pero eso no impidió que luego de un par de semanas se topara con él al salir de su división luego de terminar el papeleo pendiente y de ayudar al capitán luego de que este sufriera un ataque de tos. Él estaba ahí, de pie observándola, esperándola, cuando estuvo a su lado solo le dijo _"te acompañare a casa"_ había salido antes dejándole a Renji los pocos pendiente que quedaban para que los revisara y firmara.

Luego de eso decidió que se iría media hora después del desayuno y media hora antes de su trabajo haciendo todo lo más rápido posible para evitar pasar más del tiempo estrictamente necesario.

En los últimos meses hubieron más cambios, en su división, al fin sentía que se había ganado su titulo como teniente de la división trece, se había dedicado a entrenar en las artes de combate shinigami; el Zanjutsu; él arte de pelea con espadas que todo shinigami de saber dominar al menos básicamente. El Hakuda; el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. El Hohō; la técnica de velocidad y agilidad y por supuesto el Kidō; que son los hechizos o artes demoníacas que son Kaidō hechizos de sanación. Los Hadō que son ofensivos y Bakudō que se usan para protección, defensa y comunicación. Había entrenado hasta perfeccionarlas tanto como le era posible.

Pero aun así seguía sintiendo esa molesta, extraña y sofocante sensación de soledad, molestia y...vacío en su interior.

Con él paso de los días comenzó a cambiar su actitud, no prestaba atención estaba ausente la mayoría del tiempo al menos en su mente y solía ignorar todo a su alrededor con frecuencia, tanto así que una vez casi le costó la vida y fue reprendida por la capitana de la segunda.

Ella iba caminando por uno de los campos de entrenamiento de la segunda división donde los miembros de esta entrenaban lanzando cuchillos y luchando cuerpo a cuerpo o utilizando todo tipo de armas, llevaba unos informes a la segunda división, se los entregaría al teniendo Ōmaeda para que esto se los entregara a su capitana para que los leyera y sellara para luego enviarlos de regreso a su división para que él capitán o ella los firmara.

Como era de esperar no estaba presente mentalmente en él lugar y menos en él momento por lo tanto fue incapaz de notar que ese día la mayoría por no decir todos los que estaban entrenando ese día eran novatos recién graduados de la academia Shino, y que habían sido integrados recientemente a la segunda división y estaban haciendo demostraciones de habilidad para decidir a cuál de los 5 escuadrones en los que se dividía la segunda división ingresarían.

Cuando cruzo cerca de algunos de los que lanzaban cuchillos a un blanco, un grupo de los que practicaban lucha con cuchillos se movió peligrosamente más cerca de ella, cualquier otro shinigami se hubiera alejado de ellos y hubiera seguido su camino algo más rápido para evitar algún accidente, pero no ella estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se aparto y no aumento él paso y uno de los principiantes que luchaba lanzo un cuchillo que nuevamente cualquier otro hubiese podido evitar aunque sea por poco, pero ella ni siquiera lo noto hasta que a centímetros de ella a su izquierda se encontraba la capitana Soi-Fong, sosteniendo entre sus dedos un cuchillo que estaba nos escasos milímetros de su rostro.

 _"Kuchiki!"_ la llamo con algo de enojo en su voz, a lo que ella solo pudo responder _"si!?, capitana Soi-Fong "_ la capitana retiro él cuchillo y lo lanzo a su teniente que estaba varios metros detrás suyo, quien estaba comiendo una bolsa de papas haciendo ruido y tirando migajas, él cuchillo atravesó la bolsa y la clavo en la pared _"sabes lo cerca que estuviste de que tu rostro terminara como esa bolsa?"_ le preguntó fijando su mirada grisácea en la amatista de ella intimidándola un poco _"últimamente estas muy distante, esta vez tuviste suerte que estaba supervisando él entrenamiento, te estuve observando desde que llegaste y note de inmediato que no pudiste sentir ni mi reiatsu ni él de Ōmaeda lo que indica que no estás concentrada, ya que supongo que eso que llevas ahí son los informes que debo leer y sellar, sino te hubiera visto y no hubiera atrapado él cuchillo ahora mismo estaríamos en la cuarta división tratando de sacártelo de la cara"_

Soi-Fong tomó los enormes y le dijo _"más tarde enviare a alguien a dejarlos"_ luego se retiro dejándola ahí de pie, decidió regresar a su división usando él shumpo para evitar otro accidente, pero al hacerlo lo vio, en la entrada de su propio escuadrón parecía que regresaba de entregar algunos informes al capitán general. Lo saludo con cortesía como de costumbre y él le respondió él saludo para luego retirarse. Esto causo algo de extrañeza para pues en otra ovación la habría invitado a pasar a la división o acompañarla a la suya, pero esta vez no de alguna manera se sentía algo aliviada por ello, aun que si se sentía sola.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que su capitán se preocupara también y la interroga se al respecto, trato de ser esquiva con las preguntas y por suerte para ella él capitán Ukitake era amable y comprensivo y como si hubiera sabido incluso mejor que ella lo que ocurría, dejo de insistir y le dijo _"en algún momento deberás afrontar el problema"_ con esas frases ella sabía que tenía razón pero con todo eso ni siquiera ella sabía con exactitud que le ocurría.

Llegaron las fiestas de año nuevo y todo era un caos, los escuadrones causaron todo tipo de disturbios en él Seireitei y aunque ella no formo parte de esto, si lo hizo en la ceremonia de año nuevo del clan Kuchiki él diez de enero, llevo a cabo una danza la cual tenía entendido su hermana mayor por la que rezaba que estuviese bien todos los días desde que supo de la existencia de esta y de lo que sufrió, había llevado a cabo una vez.

Practico durante días, y paso por muchas dificultades para sentirse preparada para realizar esta danza, y uno de los problemas más difíciles que enfrentó fue el hecho de que al pedir ayuda a Renji para practicar la danza y saber cómo lo hacia este la llevo por varios lugares tratando de hacer que se relajara, pero esta se negaba al sentir la presión de lo que podría pasar si lo hacía mal, y fue entonces como él pelirrojo la convenció de practicar caligráfica hasta tarde pero cuando se dio cuenta de la hora ella lo echo de su habitación en medio del ajetreo Renji resbalo y dejo caer la tinta sobre su kimono él mismo kimono que se suponía debía usar para la ceremonia.

Luego de hablar con su hermano al respecto, entendió lo que Renji trataba de hacer por ella y sentido culpable de que toda la presión que llevaba acumulado desde que Ichigo perdió sus poderes se hubiera desquitado en él, Byakuya por su parte le hizo entrega al día siguiente de un kimono rojo el cual él le afirmó, Hisana había usado para la ceremonia cuando ella realizó la danza y luego de explicarle que solo debía confiar en si misma para hacerlo al fin logro calmarse.

La ceremonia se llevo a cabo tal como se planeo él diez de enero y Renji fue uno de los invitados, logro realizar la danza a la perfección y se sintió satisfecha con sigo misma y logro aligerar su carga, ya no sentía él vacío en su interior, pero seguía teniendo esa ansiedad en ser.

Pasaron cuantos días, Dos? tres? No lo sabía, su mundo se había paralizado y no era consciente del tiempo que pasaba, solo se sentía perdida.

A la mañana del cuarto día luego de la ceremonia se despertó más temprano de lo usual sintiendo deseos de quedarse en cama todo él día, incluso consideró la idea de pedirle permiso a su capitán para faltar idea que desecho a los minutos.

Se levanto de la cama dispuesta repetir su rutina diaria de levantarse, meditar, asearse y rezar pero luego de pedir por él bienestar de su hermano y la paz para su hermana se dio cuenta de que había una nota en su escritorio esta nota era de Byakuya avisándole que la esperaba para desayunar en el jardín bajo los árboles de cerezo, esta noticia le extraño pero aun así fue con pasos calmados al jardín dispuesta a acompañar a su hermano pero no se esperaba ver lo que había en el jardín al llegar.

Ahí bajo la sombra de los árboles de cerezo, había una gran mesa con un gran pastel y muchos bocadillos estaba su hermano, acompañado de Renji, las miembros de las A.M.S, su capitán, Sentarō, algunos otros tenientes, incluyendo a la pequeña Yachiru y al capitán Hitsugaya quien había sido llevado por Rangiku a la fuerza seguramente como parte de un plan de esta misma para no hacer su trabajo.

Estaba atónita y claramente confundida por esto hasta que fijo su mirada en la de su hermano y vio que este le hizo una señal con los ojos de ver hacia arriba... y entonces lo vio, había estado tan concentrada en su trabajo, entrenamiento y pensamientos que lo había olvidado por completo.

Sobre la mesa había un cartel él cual decía _"Feliz cumpleaños Rukia"_ esta no hizo más que sonreír y agradecer con la mirada a su hermano pues sabía que ese no era el momento de demostrarlo la fiesta duró todo el día y finalizo con un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

Ya entrada la noche en el jardín frente al estanque de peces de Byakuya, ella le agradeció y se dio el lujo de abrazarlo y contra todo pronóstico él le correspondió él gesto y luego le dijo " _es lo menos que podía hacer por la princesa del clan Kuchiki, después de todo eres mi hermana menor y es mi deber preocuparme por ti"_ para ella la palabra de deber ni siquiera llegó a escucharla solo sabía que él lo había hecho solo porque quería hacerlo y no por un mero deber.

 _"Gracias, hermano"_ dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa para él, que fue correspondida por una diminuta sonrisa que él le dedico a ella para expresar él afectó que le tenía.

* * *

 _ **17/01/2016**_

 **Black Angel N:** hola a todos, bueno el plan era subir la historia el 14 pero no pude hacer así que espero me disculpen y la segunda parte tratare de subirla el 31 o a más tardar unos tres días después, en fin espero sus comentarios hasta la próxima se despide su **Angel de las tinieblas N** bay.

P.D: Feliz año nuevo!


	2. Felicidades Jefe Del Clan Kuchiki

**Black Angel N:** hola a todos es un gusto traer la segunda parte de este two-shot dedicada a los hermanos Kuchiki y pido disculpas por la tardanza pero espero les guste.

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite-Kubo esta historia esta echa sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Los rayos del sol se filtraban tenuemente a través de la ventana que estaba cubierta por unas finas cortinas azules con diseños de cerezo en color blanco, los cálidos rayos del sol le dieron suavemente en él rostro haciéndolo despertar de su sueño él cual por su expresión no le había agradado que terminara. En ese instante deseo poder ser capaz de retrasar el sol solo unos minutos más para continuar con aquel plácido sueño, pero saco rápidamente esa idea de su mente, tenía muchas responsabilidades y no podía darse el lujo de dormir más de la cuenta.

Se levanto de la cama de la misma manera que hacia todo lo demás, con elegancia, desperezándose así, abrió las cortinas y dejo que los rayos del sol le dieran de lleno en el rostro, luego enfoco su vista en el enorme jardín apreciándolo, los arboles de cerezo, él estanque de sus peces koi, el puente sobre este y quien sabe porque, hizo algo que no solía hacer.

Observó desde su ventana a través del jardín hasta posar su mirada en la venta del cuarto de su hermana menor.

La vio levantarse con calma viendo el cielo a través de su ventana sin percatarse de la mirada de él sobre ella, para él, aun que no lo admitiera el simple hecho de poder observarla en casa, saber que estaba viva, sana, y que él podría protegerla siempre que ella lo necesitara, le proporcionaba paz y una gran alegría la cual se debía a dos razones que podrían sonar simples para quienes no pero que el bien sabía que no era así, estas razones eran; el hecho de haber podido encontrarla y llevarla consigo al Seireitei para que viviera bajo los cuidados de la familia Kuchiki como le había prometido a su difunta y amada esposa, Hisana. La segunda razón era que; al fin luego de años logro dejar un poco de lado su gran deseo de sobre protegerla para que ella lograse dejar de lado ese "temor" que el sabia que le tenía, así como superar su propio temor de verla y recordar a su esposa y no ser capaz de soportar el dolor de recordarla.

Luego de permitirse unos minutos para observar a su hermana salir su habitación, decidió que ya era hora de comenzar su día.

Salió de su habitación para asearse, seguidamente fue al altar del clan Kuchiki a rezar y luego se dirigió a desayunar para retirarse posteriormente a su división, cerca de dos semanas habían pasado desde la celebración del cumpleaños de su hermana y el ambiente entre ambos se había vuelto más ligero y menos rígido ahora realmente sentía que podía ser feliz?, si, aunque no lo demostrara, pero aun así él sabía que su felicidad era solo por una parte, pues hubiera preferido miles de veces que su amada esposa pudiese estar con él para disfrutar juntos de ese periodo de calma junto su hermana.

Los días en la sociedad de almas solían ser muy rutinarios e incluso un poco aburridos, tanto así que de no ser por su educación como noble en más de alguna ocasión se hubiese escapado de sus deberes como otros capitanes solían hacer de los cuales eran; Kyōraku, Zaraki, Hirako y en algunas ocasiones Mayuri.

Pero como su código moral se lo impedía, estas ideas eran desechadas al instante en que en cruzaban por su mente, y por lo tanto se veía obligado como sus compañeros capitanes responsables hacían en muchas ocasiones.

Algunas veces salía temprano solo para acompañar a su hermana en el camino a casa y en otras ella lo esperaba, así como de vez en cuando salían ya fuera juntos o en compañía de otras personas, de igual forma esto le ayudaba a desesterares de sus labores y presiones de su vida diaria.

El día pasaba lentamente más de lento de lo normal pensaba el capitán del sexto escuadrón, quien había llegado a su oficina hace poco más de una hora y parecía que el día aun no había comenzado siquiera, por esto opto por no pensar más en ello al menos por algunas horas para tratar de matar el tiempo.

Luego de un rato de leer y firmar documentos con respecto a su división y algunos otros correspondientes a permisos de otras divisiones recordó un hecho que había ocurrido no hace más de diez días.

Ese día el capitán Kyōraku había organizado una pequeña "reunión" a la cual había invitado a algunos capitanes y tenientes, se suponía que el objetivo de la misma seria un simple encuentro para relacionarse más entre ellos, pero como de costumbre se convirtió en una fiesta más de borrachera para el capitán. A ese evento habían asistido; Kira, Hisagi, Matsumoto, Ukitake, Hirako, Hitsugaya, Soi-Fong, Rukia, y claro él.

Como era de esperar el junto a los tenientes de la 3°, 9° y 10° división quienes eran los borrachos por excelencia, recordaba que antes de eso había podido apreciar el trato tan familiar y tranquilo que Rukia compartía con su capitán y compañeros tenientes, eso lo hizo sentirse feliz y tranquilo haciendo que el haber asistido a esa reunión no hubiera sido una mala idea.

Pasaron unas pocas horas antes de que volviera reparar en el tiempo que transcurría lentamente, al revisar se dio cuenta que habían pasado unas escasas dos horas más pero al menos algo de tiempo había pasado y ahora faltaba menos para volver a casa.

Luego de llenar algunos informes su mente volvió a divagar y recordó una vez que Rukia volvió a casa a altas horas de la madrugada agotada y con claras señales de haber estado entrenando hasta desfallecer, él sabía que estaba dando todo de sí misma para poder mejorar como Shinigami y dar la talla para su puesto y eso era algo que le partía el alma, pues se culpaba por ellos.

De haber sido por sus influencias ella podría haberse convertido una oficial de su división desde que ingreso y más aun sabía muy bien que podría haberse convertido en teniente un corto tiempo después de la muerte de Kaien Shiba de quien aunque quizás nunca nadie llego a darse cuenta y puede que jamás lo hagan el estaba celoso. Pues ella lo veía como su modelo a seguir al igual que a su esposa Miyako Shiba, en su mente rondo el pensamiento de que si él nunca hubiese hecho la petición de que ella no fuese promovida a un rango de oficial quizás no estuviese pasando por ese momento tan difícil en el que quería probarse así misma de que era capaz de desempeñar su papel de teniente a la perfección.

Ese sentimiento de culpa y la angustia de pensar que tal vez ella aun no lo haya perdonado por tantos años de lo que ella pensaba era indiferencia, pero que en realidad solo disfrazaba su cobardía por el hecho de no atreverse a verla y que tanto dolor y hasta sufrimiento le habría causado en todos esos años.

Y aun con eso no se creía digno de su perdón, sentía que debía pagar por todo el tiempo que la había hecho sufrir, por esto no se atrevía pedirle perdón pues creía que si lo hacia ella solo lo perdonaría por el respeto y afecto que le tenía como ya muchas otras veces le había demostrado esto con su actitud hacia él y esto solo hacia crecer su culpa por lo comprensiva y atenta que ella era.

Tarde o temprano tendría que confesarle lo orgulloso que estaba de ella, para hacerle saber lo mucho que la apreciaba.

Pensó en que las cosas serian más fáciles de haber tenido a Hisana con ellos, todo habría sido diferente hubiera podido ser algo más fácil y menos doloroso de lo que le estaba resultando. Pero las cosas no podrían haber sido así, y agradecía que aun que Hisana no podía estar con él al menos Rukia estaba ahí junto a él y ambos compartían el dolor por su pérdida brindándoles a ambos una sensación de compañía la cual los hacía sentir menos la ausencia de está.

Su mente que ese día parecía muy nostálgica lo trajo una vez más de vuelta a la realidad dándose cuenta que una vez más el tiempo había vuelto a avanzar dejándolo a él perdido entre los recuerdos, dudas e inseguridades del pasado, poso su mirada en el reloj de su oficina para confirmar cuanto tiempo había pasado está vez y pudo notar que habían transcurrido dos horas más, era como si el día de hoy el tiempo se hubiera pre dispuesto a torturarlo.

Aun le quedaban alrededor de unas tres horas y media para terminar su labor del día.

Un fugaz pensamiento cruzo por su mente mientras pensaba en eso, recordó lo feliz que estaba al saber que Rukia sobrevivirá luego de su batalla en hueco mundo.

Y de la nada recordó el día en que ella se unió a los 13 escuadrones de la guardia, ese día recibió la visita inesperada y en cierta forma indeseada de un par de capitanes los cuales en el pasado se encargaban de cuidarlo a su niñez y que en la actualidad se aseguraban de que no olvidara esa etapa su vida.

Cuando ingresaron en su oficina no imaginaba lo que le dirían y menos que en el futuro no tan lejano tendrían razón.

" _hola Byakuya"_ fue el saludo por parte del capitán de la octava división, lo cual lo molesto pues no le agradaba que se dirigieran a él sin respeto _"Hola Byakuya-kun"_ lo saludo el capitán de la decimotercera división haciéndolo enojar más sin intención.

" _capitán Kyōraku, capitán Ukitake"_ saludo con respeto y luego los observo para preguntar _"¿porque han venido?"_ soltó sin rodeos su pregunta sorprendiendo un poco a sus mayores los cuales luego de unos segundo se miraron entre si y luego rieron un poco, esto le provoco cierta molestia pero no dijo nada pues prefirió esperar la respuesta de ambos capitanes. _"bueno, venimos a felicitarte claro"_ respondió Kyōraku como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo aunque él seguía sin entender _"más específicamente te felicitamos por el ingreso reciente de tu hermana al Gotei 13"_ dijo con una sonrisa el capitán peli-blanco.

" _si pero es una lástima que no pueda recibir un puesto acorde a sus habilidades"_ dijo el capitán Kyōraku con cierto pesar en su voz que contrastaba un poco con su típica personalidad alegre y despreocupada, _"si, es una pena, ella entro en mi división hace poco evalué sus capacidades junto a mi teniente y tiene potencial para ocupar un puesto de oficial, dado su corta experiencia podría ser perfecta para el 7° u 8° puesto"_ comento el capitán para captar su atención lo cual consiguió. _"a que quieren llegar con todo esto?"_ pregunto ya harto de las indirectas que ambos capitanes le dirijan, y fue Kyōraku quien le dijo _"escucha Byakuya, entendemos que quieras protegerla pero está no es la mejor manera, tarde o temprano deberás dejar que ella tome sus propios riesgos y decisiones con esto solo estas retrasando lo inevitable y te aseguro que te será más difícil aceptarlo"_ luego de esas palabras Ukitake y él solo se dedicaron recordar tiempos pasados luego de un rato ambos se fueron dejándolo solo y pensativo, en su momento pensó que no sería algo tan importante y que no sería nada similar a lo que ellos le habían dicho. Cuanto desearía poder regresar a ese momento y poder retractarse de sus palabras.

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta que ya solo quedaban unos escasos diez minutos para que pudiese retirarse, se levanto termino de organizar los informes revisados para que Renji los llevara al día siguiente a la primera división.

Al salir noto que Rukia lo esperaba a fuera, parecía estar un poco nerviosa que apenas y noto cuando él se acerco a ella.

" _creí que me esperarías en tu división?"_ la cuestiono pues no esperaba que ella fuese a buscarlo _"si lose, pero preferí venir a buscarte, porque quería darte algo"_ dijo algo tímida en respuesta a la pregunta, fue entonces cuando el reparo en que ella llevaba algo tras de ella, cuando Rukia noto que él ya lo había visto se lo mostro.

Era una caja decorada finamente con envoltorio de color azul _"es para ti, hoy es tu cumpleaños, felicidades hermano"_ dijo feliz mientras se lo extendía, y fue ahí cuando el mismo cayó en cuneta del tiempo que había pasado desde que celebro el cumpleaños de Rukia y pensó que en verdad ella era como su hermana siempre pensando en los demás y en él.

" _gracias, Rukia"_ dijo mientras le dedicaba una minúscula sonrisa, abrió el regalo y dentro de este observo que había una foto de los dos en un marco de plata, esa foto la habían sacado el día en que ella realizo la danza de año nuevo. Se quedo unos momentos apreciando la foto y luego decidió emprender el camino a la mansión junto a Rukia.

* * *

 _ **03/02/2016**_

 **Black Angel N:** y que opinan? merezco felicitaciones o una patada? les gusto o no? déjenme sus opiniones quejas y sugerencias en un review **Black Angel N** se despide bay.


End file.
